The present invention relates to a location programming apparatus for supplying a program to a locating controller for controlling a servo motor or the like of a carrier apparatus or the like in a manufacturing plant or the like and a method therefor, and more particularly to a location programming apparatus for graphically describing a program and a method therefor.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a location programming apparatus for automatically generating a position data table for a locating controller for use in a process for controlling a plurality of axes each of which repeats a predetermined operation in accordance with an operation timing chart for each axis.
A conventional location programming apparatus is arranged to set a locating program by using a formed list and set parameters for controlling a control process on a parameter window.
The conventional location programming apparatus will now be described. FIG. 170 is a diagram showing the structure of the conventional locating controller and that of the system of the location programming apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 170, reference numeral 1001 represents a locating controller, 1002a, 1002b and 1002c represent servo amplifiers, 1003a, 1003b and 1003c represent servo motors, 1004 represents the location programming apparatus comprising a personal computer, 1005 represents a CPU for performing locating operations, 1006 represents an O/S ROM on which an O/S for operating the locating controller 1001 is stored and 1007 represents a work memory for the CPU 1005. Reference numeral 1008 represents a parameter memory on which parameters required to control the locating process are stored, 1009 represents a locating-program memory in which a locating program is stored and 1010 represents a communication interface between the location programming apparatus 1004 and the locating controller 1001. Reference numeral 1011 represents a servo-amplifier interface between the servo amplifiers 1002a, 1002b and 1002c and the locating controller 1001. Reference numeral 1012 represents a signal input/output interface with an external device.
Referring to FIG. 170, reference numeral 1013 represents a CPU for the location programming apparatus 1004. Reference numeral 1014 represents a memory on which software (S/W) for controlling the locating program is stored. Reference numeral 1015 represents a work memory for setting parameter required to controlling the locating process, 1016 represents a parameter memory on which the set parameters are stored, 1017 represents a work memory for setting a list-form locating program and 1018 represents a locating-program memory on which the set locating program is stored. Reference numeral 1019 represents a communication interface to the locating controller 1001 so that the contents of the set parameter memory 1016 and locating-program memory 1018 are written on the locating controller 1001 and reads the same from the locating controller 1001. Note that a display unit is omitted from illustration.
FIG. 171 shows an example of a window for setting axis parameters for the conventional location programming apparatus 1004. A list is displayed so that setting is performed by inputting figures to a set data column 1100.
FIG. 172 shows an example of a window for setting parameters for controlling acceleration/deceleration for the conventional location programming apparatus 1004. A list is displayed so that setting is performed by inputting figures to a set data column 1200.
FIG. 173 shows an example of a window for setting parameters for restoration to an original point for the conventional location programming apparatus 1004. A list is displayed so that setting is performed by inputting figures to a set data column 1300.
FIG. 174 shows example of a location programming window for the conventional location programming apparatus 1004. A program list corresponding to the type of location control selected in a locating-control-type selection area 1400 is displayed on a locating-program-list setting/display area 1401 so as to set required items by inputting figures. FIG. 174 shows a locating program list by a passage-point instruction circular interpolation method in such a manner that absolute positions are instructed. Items to be set include end-point position data 1402, instructed speed 1403, passing-point position data 1404, M code 1405, limited torque value 1406, dwell time 1407 and acceleration/deceleration parameter number 1408. The setting operation is performed by inputting figures to each of the setting columns.
FIG. 175 shows an example of another location programming window for the conventional location programming apparatus 1004. Programming is performed by using standardized codes. Required position data 1501, instructed speed 1502 and the like are set by inputting figures.
The location programming window, the axis parameter setting window, the acceleration/deceleration control parameter setting window and the original-point restoration setting window are independent windows. The window is switched to perform the setting operation.
The structure of the parameter memory 1008 of the locating controller 1001 will now be described with reference to FIGS. 176 to 179. FIG. 176 shows the overall structure of the parameter memory 1008 on which the contents set in each of the parameter setting windows are stored. Reference numeral 1700 represents an area on which the axis parameter is stored and 1900 represents an area on which original-point restoration parameter is store. Each area is determined to correspond to each axis and the number of axes to be controlled. Reference numeral 1800 represents an area on which the acceleration/deceleration control parameter is stored which corresponds to the number of parameters.
FIG. 177 shows the structure of an axis parameter storage area 1700 composed of a position control unit storage area 1701, an area 1702 on which a movement amount per rotation of an electronic gear is stored, an area 1703 on which the number of pulses per rotation of the electronic gear is stored, an area 1704 on which a unit magnification of the electronic gear is stored, an area 1705 on which an upper limit stroke indicating the permissible movement range for the axis is stored and an area 1706 on which a lower stroke limit is stored.
FIG. 178 shows the structure of an acceleration/deceleration control parameter storage area 1800 composed of an area 1801 on which a speed control unit is stored, an area 1802 on which the limited speed is stored, an acceleration time storage area 1803, a deceleration time storage area 1804, a rapid-stop deceleration time storage area 1805 and an area 1806 on which the type of the acceleration/deceleration pattern is stored whether the pattern is trapezoid acceleration/deceleration, S-figure acceleration/deceleration or exponential acceleration/deceleration.
The speed control unit is a unit of the speed which is instructed when two or more axes having different position control units are interpolation-controlled. The acceleration time indicates time required for the speed to reach limited speed. When the type of the acceleration/deceleration pattern is the exponential acceleration/deceleration, the acceleration time indicates set time required for the speed to reach 99% of the limited speed. Similarly, the deceleration time and the rapid stop deceleration time indicates time required for the limited speed to be reduced to the completion of deceleration. When the type of the acceleration/deceleration pattern is the exponential acceleration/deceleration, set time is indicated which takes from 99% of the limited speed to completion of deceleration.
FIG. 179 shows the structure of an original-point-restoration parameter storage area 1900 composed of an area 1901 on which an original-point-restoration method is stored, an area 1902 on which an original-point-restoration direction is stored, an area 1903 on which the address of the original point is stored, an area 1904 on which original-point-restoration speed is stored, an area 1905 on which creep speed is stored, an area 1906 on which a set amount of movement performed after a DOG signal has been turned on is stored and an area 1907 on which the acceleration/deceleration control parameter number is stored. Only required items corresponding to the employed method of returning to the original point are stored.
The structure of the locating-program memory 1009 of the locating controller 1001 will now be described with reference to FIGS. 180 to 194. FIG. 180 shows the overall structure of the locating-program memory 1009 which is composed of areas on which header information 2000 and a locating program code 2100 are stored. The header information storage area 2000 has areas 2001a, 2001b, 2001c and 2001d on which information about areas on which locating program codes having program number k are stored is stored.
FIG. 181 shows the structure of the area 2100 on which the locating program code is stored and which is composed of an area 2101 on which the program size is stored, an area 2102 on which the type of the locating control is stored, an area 2103 on which the number of axes to be interpolated is stored, areas 2104a, 2104b and 2104c on which the start axis number is stored, an area 2105 on which whether the method of instructing the position is instruction of the absolute position or instruction of the amount of relative movement is stored. Moreover, the area 2100 has an area 2106 on which a speed instruction method indicating whether the instruction of the speed is instruction of the interpolation axis synthesized speed or instruction of the speed of a reference axis in such a manner that the speed of an instructed axis is instructed or instruction of the speed of the longer axis in such a manner that the speed of the axis which has moved maximally is instructed is stored. In addition, the area 2100 has an area 2107 on which the acceleration/deceleration control parameter number is stored and an area 2108 on which data corresponding to the type of the locating control is stored.
FIG. 182 shows the structure of a locating program storage area for use in a linear locating control. The area 2108 on which data corresponding to the type of the locating control is stored is composed of an area 2200 on which instructed speed is stored, areas 2201a, 2201b and 2201c on each of which data of the required positions of start axis numbers 1, 2, . . . , h is stored, an area 2202 on which the M code is stored, an area 2203 on which the limited torque is stored and an area 2204 on which the dowel time is stored.
FIG. 183 shows the structure of an area on which locating program code for use in passage-point instruction circular interpolation control. The area 2108 on which data corresponding to the type of the locating control is stored is composed of an area 2200 on which instructed speed is stored, areas 2201a and 2201b on each of which data of a required position of each of start axis numbers 1 and 2 is stored, areas 2300a and 2300b on each of which data of a passing position of each of the start axis numbers 1 and 2 is stored, an area 2202 on which the M code is stored, an area 2203 on which limited torque is stored and an area 2204 on which dowel time is stored.
FIG. 184 shows the structure of the area on which locating program code for use in radius-instructed circular interpolation control is stored. The area 2108 on which data corresponding to the type of the locating control is stored is composed of an area 2200 on which instructed speed is stored, areas 2201a and 2201b on each of which data of a required position of each of the start axis numbers 1 and 2 is stored, an area 2400 on which the radius is stored and an area 2401 on which passage information 1 is stored which indicates whether the circular arc passage is clockwise or counterclockwise. Moreover, the area 2108 has an area 2402 on which passage information 2 is stored which indicates whether the angle of the circular arc is not smaller than 180xc2x0 or smaller than 180xc2x0, an area 2202 on which the M code is stored, an area 2203 on which the limited torque is stored and an area 2204 on which dowel time is stored.
FIG. 185 shows the structure of an area on which a locating program code for use in central-position-instructed circular interpolation control is stored. The area 2108 on which data corresponding to the type of the locating control is stored is composed of an area 2200 on which instructed speed is stored, area 2201a and 2201b on each of which data of a required position for each of the start axis numbers 1 and 2 is stored, areas 2500a and 2500b on which data items of the positions of the central points of the start axis numbers 1 and 2 are stored, an area 2401 on which passage information 1 is stored, an area 2501 on which a permissible error range in the circular interpolation is stored in a case where a required position is deviated from an ideal final position, an area 2202 on which the M code is stored, an area 2203 on which the limited torque is stored and an area 2204 on which dowel time is stored.
FIG. 186 shows the structure of an area on which locating program code for use in a locus control. The area 2108 on which on which data corresponding to the type of the locating control is stored is composed of an area 2607 on which the number (M) of passing points is stored, areas 2608p1, 2608p2 and 2608pM on each of which data of locating control of between passing points (regions 1 to M) is stored and an area 2608 on which locating control data in the final region (region M+1) is stored. Data of locating control between passing points is composed of instructed speed 2600pM between points, position instruction method 2601pM between points, passing method 2602pM between points, data 2603pM corresponding to the passing method between points, M code 2604pM between points and limited torque 2605pM between points. Position control data of the final region is composed of dwell time 2606 in addition to locating control data between passing points.
FIG. 187 shows the structure of data 2603 corresponding to the passing method in a case where the passing method of the locating program code of the locus control is linear control. Data 2603 is composed of required position data items 2610a, 2610b and 2610c of the start axis numbers 1, 2, . . . , h.
FIG. 188 shows the structure of data 2603 corresponding to the passing method in a case where the passing method of the locating program code of the locus control is circular interpolation control which is performed in such a manner that the passing point is instructed. Data 2603 is composed of data 2611a and 2611b of circular interpolation axis numbers 1 and 2, data 2612a and 2612b of required positions of circular interpolation axis numbers 1 and 2 and data 2613a and 2613b of circular interpolation axis numbers 1 and 2.
FIG. 189 shows the structure of data 2603 corresponding to the passing method in a case where the passing method of the locating program code of the locus control is circular interpolation control which is performed in such a manner that the radius is instructed. Data 2603 is composed of data 2611a and 2611b of the circular interpolation axis numbers 1 and 2, data 2612a and 2612b of required positions of the circular interpolation axis numbers 1 and 2, data 2614 of the radius, data 2615 of passage information 1 and data 2616 of passage information 2.
FIG. 190 shows the structure of data 2603 corresponding to the passing method in a case where the passing method of the locating program code of the locus control is circular interpolation control which is performed in such a manner that the central point is instructed. Data 2603 is composed of data 2611a and 2611b of the circular interpolation axis numbers 1 and 2, data 2612a and 2612b of the required positions of circular interpolation axis numbers 1 and 2, data 2617a and 2617b of the positions of the central points of circular interpolation axis numbers 1 and 2, data 2615 of passage information 1 and data 2618 of the permissible error range in the circular interpolation.
FIG. 191 shows the structure of a locating program code for use when the speed control is performed. The area 2108 on which data corresponding to the type of the locating control is stored is composed of instructed speed 2200, a moving direction 2701 indicated whether the direction is a forward direction or a reverse direction, the M code 2202 and a limited torque 2203.
FIG. 192 shows the structure of a locating program code for use when the speed and position are controlled. The area 2108 on which data corresponding to the type of the locating control is stored is composed of instructed speed 2200, a moving direction 2701, an amount 2800 of movement after the position control has been switched, the M code 2801 after the position control has been switched, limited torque 2802 after the position control has been switch, the M code 2202 at the start of the speed control, limited torque 2203 at the start of the speed control and dwell time 2204.
FIG. 193 shows the structure of a locating program code for use in the original-point restoration control. The locating program requires the start axis number. Except for this, the locating program is controlled in accordance with the contents of the original-point-restoration parameter memory 1900.
FIG. 194 shows the structure of the locating program code for use in high-speed oscillate control. The area 2108 on which data corresponding to the type of the locating control is stored is composed of a start angle 2900, an amplitude 2901, the frequency 2902, the M code 2202 and the limited torque 2203.
The structures of the parameter memory 1008 and the locating-program memory 1009 of the locating controller 1001 and those of the parameter memory 1016 and the locating-program memory 1018 of the location programming apparatus 1004 are the same.
As described above, the conventional location programming apparatus 1004 is structured in such a manner that the locating program and parameters are set on the parameter list window so that the locating program is set by using the list form. Therefore, all of position data, speed data and parameters are set by inputting figures and displayed in the form of figures. Thus, when the initial programming process is performed, the locus of the locations and a diagram of the speed pattern during the operation must be calculated and constructed. Moreover, a substituting process for the values of the program and parameters of the list form in accordance with the constructed diagram. Therefore, there arises a problem in that excessively long time takes to set the parameter and the parameters.
When the set values are changed because debugging of the program is performed, calculations must again be performed. As a result, long time is required to determine figures. Moreover, there arises a problem in that the control operation affected by the changed parameter cannot easily detected.
Since the conventional location programming apparatus 1004 has the structure that the programs for setting the parameters and position use lists which requires figures to be input, there arises a problem in that the actual operation of the subject which must be controlled cannot easily be recognized by simply looking the program and the parameters.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, an object of the present invention is to obtain a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which the operations for controlling the position and the speed are graphically displayed to enable anyone to easily understand the control operation, the graph can easily be constructed/changed and direct substitution for the locating program and parameters is permitted.
Since the conventional location programming apparatus has the structure that the programs for setting the parameters and position use lists which requires figures to be input, the functions of the items set by the programs for setting the parameter and the position in the control operation of the determined locating control type cannot easily be recognized. Moreover, the relation of the items with the control operation cannot easily be recognized.
The present invention is achieved to solve the above-mentioned problems and an object of the present invention is to obtain a location programming apparatus and a method therefor capable of graphically displaying a graph for enabling the relation of items with the control operation in the determined type of the locating control and the programs for setting the parameter and the position to easily be understood so as to easily set/change a graph pattern and enable substation for the locating program and parameters.
Since the conventional location programming apparatus is arranged to set a locating program by using the list form, all of position data items are set by inputting figures. When a subject, which must be controlled, is located by performing interpolation of a plurality of axes, such as interpolation of three spindles or four spindles, the locus chart which is previously constructed when the initial programming operation is performed becomes too complicated. Thus, there arises a problem in that excessively long time is required to set a program.
Since the conventional location programming apparatus uses a locating program in the form of a list, there arises a problem in that the locus operation of a subject which must be controlled cannot easily be understood by simplifying looking the program.
Since the conventional location programming apparatus uses a locating program in the form of a list, a result of change of a locus cannot easily be understood when position data of the program has been changed. Therefore, there arises a problem in that long time is required to determine position data.
The present invention is achieved to solve the above-mentioned problems and an object of the present invention is to obtain a location programming apparatus and a method therefor capable of easily graphically constructing and changing the locus of a subject which must be controlled even if a plurality of axes are interpolation-controlled and permitting direct substitution for a locating program.
Since the conventional location programming apparatus uses a locating program in the form of a list, there arises a problem in that whether position data is instructed with an absolute position or an amount of relative movement cannot quickly be recognized by only looking at the program depending on the program language.
The present invention is achieved to solve the above-mentioned problem and an object of the present invention is to obtain a location programming apparatus and a method therefor which enables a method of instructing the position to be recognized by only looking at the locus.
Since the conventional location programming apparatus uses a locating program in the form of a list, there arises a problem in that an amount of relative movement between points or a corresponding absolute position cannot immediately be recognized by only looking at the program for controlling the locus of a type in which different methods of instructing the position are mixed.
The present invention is achieved to solve the above-mentioned problem and an object of the present invention is to obtain a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which enables the absolute position of each point and an amount of relative movement between points to immediately be recognized only by looking even if a locus control program is employed.
Since the conventional location programming apparatus is arranged in such a manner that location programming and setting of locating control parameter, such as the stroke limit, are performed on individual windows, the window must be switched to change/confirm the parameter during the location programming process. Thus, there arises a problem in that a complicated switching operation is required.
Another problem arises in that position data is set without consciousness of a stroke limit when a location programming process is performed and the controller detects an error deviated from the stroke limit range. Thus, start of the operation is sometimes inhibited.
If the start and auxiliary points which are set by the program satisfy the stroke limit range when the circular interpolation is set, deviation of the intermediate path of the circular arc from the stroke limit range cannot be detected when the programming operation is performed. Thus, the controller detects an error deviated from the stroke limit range when the program is started. Therefore, there arises a problem in that the operation is undesirably interrupted.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to obtain a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which the stroke limit range and the locating locus can always be recognized.
The conventional location programming apparatus is arranged in such a manner that all of data items of, for example, instructed speed, limited speed, acceleration time, deceleration time and rapid stop deceleration time, for controlling acceleration and deceleration are set by inputting figure. Therefore, a speed pattern which is being employed during the operation cannot easily be recognized. To determine a speed pattern, confirmation of the operation by using a machine is required. To modify/change the operation, figures must again be obtained and set followed by confirmation using the machine. Thus, there arises a problem in that excessively long time is required to determine figures and a complicated operation is required.
The conventional location programming apparatus is arranged in such a manner that instructed speed is set on a location programming window in the form of a list. Moreover, data of limited speed, acceleration time, deceleration time and rapid stop deceleration time for controlling acceleration and deceleration is set on a parameter list window. Therefore, data relating to the speed must be set on an individual window. As a result, the relation cannot easily be recognized. Thus, the window must be switched to change/confirm the parameters during the location programming operation. As a result, there arises a problem in that a complicated operation must be performed.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to obtain a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which a speed pattern for use in the operation can easily be produced/changed and direct substitution for the acceleration/deceleration parameter and for a locating program is permitted.
The conventional location programming apparatus is arranged in such a manner that the location programming window in the form of a list is used to set instructed speed and limited speed is set on a parameter list window by using figures. Therefore, there arises a problem in that instructed speed higher than limited speed is unintentionally set when location programming is performed. As a result, the controller detects an error of a type that the speed is higher than the instructed speed. Thus, there arises a problem in that control to realize instructed speed cannot be performed.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programing apparatus and a method therefor with which limited speed can always be recognized during the location programming operation and an error of a type that the speed is higher than the instructed speed can be prevented.
The conventional location programming apparatus is arranged in such a manner that data for controlling the acceleration/deceleration pattern by inputting figures. Therefore, there arises a problem in that an employed pattern for controlling the acceleration/deceleration cannot easily be recognized.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which an actual acceleration/deceleration pattern to be displayed is formed into a speed graph and setting/change is permitted.
The conventional location programming apparatus is arranged in such a manner that a parameter list window is used to set limited speed, acceleration time, deceleration time and rapid stop deceleration time by inputting figures. Therefore, actual acceleration time, deceleration time and rapid stop deceleration time which take in the operation when the speed instructed by the locating program is realized cannot easily be recognized. Thus, there arises a problem in that a user must perform calculations to recognize the time.
If an operation speed pattern is, in a locus control, employed with which the speed is changed at an intermediate passing point, there arises a problem in that actual acceleration/deceleration time at the point at which the speed is changed cannot easily be recognized.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which actual acceleration time, deceleration time and rapid stop deceleration time from the speed instructed by using the locating program can automatically be calculated and displayed.
The conventional location programming apparatus is arranged in such a manner that the list-form locating program is used to set dowel time, the M code and limited torque by inputting figures. Therefore, there arises a problem in that the control operation which is performed during the operation cannot easily be recognized.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which the ratio of dowel time, timing at which the M code must be transmitted and an effective range of the limited torque can visually be recognized when the location programming is performed.
The conventional location programming apparatus suffers from a problem in that the speed of each axis with respect to instructed speed cannot be detected when two or more axes are interpolation-controlled.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefore with which the speed of each axis can graphically be displayed when interpolation control is performed.
The conventional location programming apparatus has a problem in that acceleration distance, deceleration distance and rapid stop deceleration distance which are determined in accordance with the instructed speed, acceleration time, deceleration time and rapid stop deceleration time cannot be detected when the programming operation is performed. That is, there arises a problem in that the distance for which movement is required to realize the instructed speed and the distance required to make the instructed speed to be reduced to completion of movement cannot directly be detected.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor capable of graphically displaying a distance of movement required to change the speed from the instructed speed, acceleration time, deceleration time and rapid stop deceleration time.
The conventional location programming apparatus has a problem in that the relationships among the rated number of revolutions, maximum number of revolutions and the instructed speed must previously be calculated from parameters.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor a reference to the rated number of revolutions and maximum number of revolutions of the motor can easily be performed when the speed or the instructed speed is determined.
The conventional location programming apparatus has a problem in that only information, such as acceleration time and deceleration time, relating to the acceleration and formed into figures can be obtained and thus the acceleration cannot directly be determined.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which acceleration time and deceleration time can be changed by changing the acceleration.
The conventional location programming apparatus uses a list-form locating program and an effective region in which the speed can be changed is not displayed. Therefore, there arises a problem in that a user must perform complicated calculations to detect the region.
Another problem arises in that requested change in the speed is performed during control of a type in which speed change during the operation is not permitted or in a region in which the speed change is ineffective and thus the controller detects an error.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which an effective region in which speed can be changed can previously be detected when the locating programming is performed.
The conventional location programming apparatus has a problem in that the control operation cannot easily be understood by looking the list-form locating program and a parameter list. Another problem arises in that a control original point which will be affected by the change in the list-form locating program or that in the location control parameter cannot easily be recognized.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which the control operation can easily be understood in accordance with a graph displayed by a list-form locating program and a control operation which is affected by change in the list-form locating program can easily be understood.
An object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which a process for the operation pattern of a produced graph to be changed to a list-form locating program can easily be recognized.
The conventional location programming apparatus has a problem in that whether or not a program can be used in a circular interpolation operation cannot easily be determined when locating programming is performed to perform circular interpolation. Thus, there arises a problem in that the controller cannot be started when the program is started because of an error of a type that the position is deviated from the circular interpolation radius or a permissible range for the circular interpolation.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which a set range in which the circular interpolation operation is permitted can be recognized when programming is performed.
The conventional location programming apparatus has the structure that setting required for a locating program is performed by using a list. Therefore, there arises a problem in that an amount of movement of a speed reference axis for use in the liner interpolation cannot easily be detected. Thus, the conventional apparatus suffers from a problem in that the controller cannot be started when the program is started because the amount of movement of the reference axis is zero.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which an axis which can be employed as the speed reference axis for use in the linear interpolation can be recognized when programming is performed.
The conventional location programming apparatus has the structure that setting required for a locating program is performed by using a list. Therefore, a program is unintentionally determined with which deceleration cannot be completed at the determined speed or within the amount of movement which is performed in the employed speed/position switching control depending on the employed deceleration pattern. Thus, there arises a problem in that an overrun error occurs in that the amount of movement exceeds a determined value during execution of the program. In some cases, there arises a problem in that a collision of the machine occurs.
Since excessively large deviation takes place when the speed/position is switched during the execution of the program, there arises a problem in that an overrun error occurs in that the amount of movement exceeds a determined value. In some cases, there arises a problem in that a collision of the machine occurs.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which an amount of movement which is performed in speed/position switching control which corresponds to a speed pattern and which can be employed can be recognized when programming of the speed/position switching control is performed and permissible deviation with respect to the determined amount of movement can be recognized when programming is performed.
The conventional location programming apparatus is arranged in such a manner that data for returning to the original point is set by using only numerical data. Therefore, there arises a problem in that the speed pattern for use in control for returning to the original point by a dog method and control for returning to the original point by a count method cannot easily be detected.
The length of the near dog is too short depending on the speed at which returning to the original point is performed and the determined creep speed. Thus, there arises a problem in that deceleration to the creep speed cannot be performed and thus overrun takes place. As a result, normal returning to the original point cannot be performed.
When count method returning to the original point is performed, setting of an insufficient amount of movement after the near dog as compared with a deceleration distance from the speed at which returning to the original point is performed cannot be found. Thus, there arises a problem in that overrunning takes place which exceeds the determined amount of movement during execution of the program and thus normal returning to the original point cannot be performed.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which the length of a near dog required to decelerate the speed from the speed at which returning to the original point to the creep speed and the deceleration distance from the from the speed at which returning to the original point is performed can easily be recognized when programming for returning to the original point is performed.
The conventional location programming apparatus is arranged in such a manner that programming for control, such as high-speed oscillation, with which a reciprocating operation is performed in accordance with a sine wave is performed by only inputting figures. Therefore, there arises a problem in that an actual operation cannot easily be recognized during the programming operation.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus and a method therefor with which programming of a high-speed oscillation function can be performed in such a manner that the actual operation is recognized.
A first conventional locating mode has been described. A second conventional locating mode will now be described.
Hitherto, control of a plurality of axes each of which repeats a predetermined operation has been performed by a controller with which a locating program for each axis is produced and which is arranged to administrate the start timing of the locating program in accordance with the operation timing of each axis.
When a motor for moving a subject, which must be controlled, is controlled to locating the subject to three points apart from one another for arbitrary intervals made up of 1030a-1030u as shown in FIG. 195, locating programs by a number corresponding to the locating patterns must be produced. When some locating programs are sequentially started, a sequencer or the like is required to administrate the start timings.
Referring to a flow chart shown in FIG. 197, a sequence program will now be described. Initially, locating programs 1031a, 1031b and 1031c as shown in FIG. 196 and corresponding to the number of locating points are produced (step S1100).
Then, the program 1031a for a first axis which is first operated is started by a sequencer (step S1101). After the starting operation has been performed, whether or not the locating program 1031a for the first axis has been completed is administrated by a sequencer program (step S1102). If the completion is confirmed, whether or not arbitrary periods 1030d to 1030e of time have passed from completion of the locating program 1031a is administrated and determined by the sequencer (step 1103). If completion has been confirmed (step S1104), the locating program 1031b is started (step S1105). Then, steps S1106 to S1110 are similarly performed so that sequential locating of three points is completed.
The above-mentioned conventional location programming apparatus 1004 is arranged in such a manner that each of the Locating programs must be operated to set the locating address, limited speed and acceleration/deceleration time. Moreover, the sequencer or the like is required to manage the programs and sequentially start the programs. Thus, there arises a problem in that long time is required to produce the locating program for each locating point. What is worse, use of the sequencer to administrate the start timing causes the start timing to be affected by scan time of the sequencer. In addition, a program is required for the sequencer.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, the present invention is arranged in such a manner that a sequential operation timing chart is produced to automatically produce a position data table. In accordance with the position data table, locating is performed. Therefore, the necessity of sequentially starting the locating programs can be eliminated and an additional sequencer program is not required. Thus, an object of the present invention is to obtain a location programming apparatus having position information provided as data of sequential position table and enabling preventing a problem of delay of operation start and the like.
When a plurality of axes are located while timings are arranged, for example, when three axes are controlled at an operation timing as shown in FIG. 198, a method as shown in flow charts shown in FIGS. 200 and 201 is available in which the position address of each axis is administrated by a sequencer to arrange the start timing operation the locating program shown in FIG. 199. Another method may be employed in which timing is arranged in accordance with input from an external sensor or a timer so that the locating program is started to perform the control.
When each axis is located while timing of a plurality of axes is arranged, the conventional location programming apparatus must adjust the positional relationship with the other axes and arrange the start timing. Therefore, the sequencer or the like is required to administrate the positional relationship among the axes so as to perform required control. Therefore, an additional sequencer program is required. Since the administrating sequencer is employed, there arises a problem in that start varies because of scan time of the sequencer.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a location programming apparatus arranged in such a manner that an operation timing chart for each axis is converted into position table data for controlling each cycle of the plurality of the axes; and the position of each axis is controlled in accordance with data. Thus, even if a plurality of axes are controlled, a necessity of producing a sequence for administrating the positional relationship with other axes and adjusting the start timing can be eliminated. Moreover, the problem of delay of start of each axis can be prevented.
According to the present invention, there is provided a location programming apparatus for generating operation control information including a locating control parameter and a locating program for a controller for controlling a motor for operating a subject which must be controlled, the location programming apparatus comprising: locating control type setting means for setting locating control type for controlling the operation of the subject which must be controlled; graphical data generating means for graphically generating graph data of the locating program on a work memory in accordance with the set locating control type; and operation control information generating means for generating operation control information on a parameter memory and a locating program memory in accordance with graph data stored in the work memory.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that the graphical data generating means uses a coordinate graph in which a position control unit of the instructed axis which must be operated is made to be a unit of a coordinate axis and which indicates the position of the subject which must be controlled and a speed graph having a speed axis and a time axis to indicate change of the speed as time elapses so as to generate graph data.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that the graphical data generating means uses a speed graph having a speed axis and a time axis to indicate change in the speed as time elapses so as to generate graph data.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that the graphical data generating means uses a other-time-transition graph having an amplitude axis and a time axis to indicate change in the degree of reciprocating motion as time elapses and a speed graph having a speed axis and a time axis to indicate change in the speed as time elapses so as to generate graph data.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that when the set locating control type is linear locating control, the graphical data generating means stores information generated on the coordinate graph and the speed graph in a predetermined area in the work memory, and the operation control information generating means generates a locating program and a parameter for the linear locating control as operation control information in accordance with information stored in the work memory.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that when the set locating control type is passing-point-instructed circular interpolation control, the graphical data generating means stores information generated on the coordinate graph and the speed graph in a predetermined area in the work memory, and the operation control information generating means generates a locating program and a parameter for the passing-point-instructed circular interpolation control as operation control information in accordance with information stored in the work memory.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that when the set locating control type is radius-instructed circular interpolation control, the graphical data generating means stores information generated on the coordinate graph and the speed graph in a predetermined area in the work memory, and the operation control information generating means generates a locating program and a parameter for the radius-instructed circular interpolation control as operation control information in accordance with information stored in the work memory.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that when the set locating control type is central-point-instructed circular interpolation control, the graphical data generating means stores information generated on the coordinate graph and the speed graph in a predetermined area in the work memory, and the operation control information generating means generates a locating program and a parameter for the central-point-instructed circular interpolation control as operation control information in accordance with information stored in the work memory.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that when the set locating control type is locus control, the graphical data generating means stores information generated on the coordinate graph and the speed graph in a predetermined area in the work memory, and the operation control information generating means generates a locating program and a parameter for the locus control as operation control information in accordance with information stored in the work memory.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that when the set locating control type is speed control, the graphical data generating means stores information generated on the coordinate graph and the speed graph in a predetermined area in the work memory, and the operation control information generating means generates a locating program and a parameter for the speed control as operation control information in accordance with information stored in the work memory.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that when the set locating control type is speed/position switching control, the graphical data generating means stores information generated on the coordinate graph and the speed graph in a predetermined area in the work memory, and the operation control information generating means generates a locating program and a parameter for the speed/position switching control as operation control information in accordance with information stored in the work memory.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that when the set locating control type is original-point returning control, the graphical data generating means stores information generated on the coordinate graph and the speed graph in a predetermined area in the work memory, and the operation control information generating means generates a locating program and a parameter for the original-point returning control as operation control information in accordance with information stored in the work memory.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that when the set locating control type is high-speed oscillation control, the graphical data generating means stores information generated on the coordinate graph and the speed graph in a predetermined area in the work memory, and the operation control information generating means generates a locating program and a parameter for the high-speed oscillation control as operation control information in accordance with information stored in the work memory.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a location programming apparatus for generating operation control information for a controller for controlling a motor for operating a subject which must be controlled, the location programming apparatus comprising:
graphical data generating means for generating, on a work memory, a position data table for a locating program having a time transition graph to graphically correspond to time transition; and means for transmitting the position data table stored in the work memory to the locating controller.
The location programming apparatus according to the present invention has the structure that the graphical data generating means generates a position data table for controlling one cycle of a plurality of axes corresponding to the set number of axes to be controlled.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a location programming method for generating operation control information including a locating control parameter and a locating program for a controller for controlling a motor for operating a subject which must be controlled, the location programming method comprising: a step of setting locating control type for controlling the operation of the subject which must be controlled; a step of graphically generating graph data of the locating program on a work memory in accordance with the set locating control type; and a step of generating operation control information on a parameter memory and a locating program memory in accordance with graph data stored in the work memory.
The location programming method according to the present invention has the structure that the graphical data generating step uses a coordinate graph in which a position control unit of the instructed axis which must be operated is made to be a unit of a coordinate axis and which indicates the position of the subject which must be controlled and a speed graph having a speed axis and a time axis to indicate change of the speed as time elapses so as to generate graph data.
The location programming method according to the present invention has the structure that the graphical data generating step uses a speed graph having a speed axis and a time axis to indicate change in the speed as time elapses so as to generate graph data.
The location programming method according to the present invention has the structure that the graphical data generating step uses a other-time-transition graph having an amplitude axis and a time axis to indicate change in the degree of reciprocating motion as time elapses and a speed graph having a speed axis and a time axis to indicate change in the speed as time elapses so as to generate graph data.